DickKory Week 2016
by UnknownTitans
Summary: My submissions for Dick/Kory Week 2016. WARNING Toxic levels of fluff
1. Day 1 - Friendship

**Author's Notes:**

These are my submissions for "HellaKoriandr"'s (Tumblr) Dick/Kory Week 2016. I only submitted 2 stories for the week and didn't manage to finish the 3rd. However I decided to go back and finish the 3rd story to upload to here.

Sorry it took so long for me to upload this here!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Dick/Kory Week Day 1 - Friendship**

"Friend, Robin?"

Friendship.

He had begun to hate that word. For the past couple of years it had been fine, it was a term he could easily understand and apply to himself and those around him. But then he had to go and catch feelings didn't he? He had to fall head over heels for her, and now suddenly this term 'friend' didn't feel like it was enough, how could it ever be enough? A friend doesn't make you don't lose the ability to speak coherent sentences and resort to wild babbling the second they smile at you. A friend doesn't make your stomach do backflips whenever you're sat alone with them. How could she ever be just a friend?

He blamed himself. It was entirely his fault, he should know not to have feelings for team-mates, Bruce had drilled the idea into his head and the logic behind it had been sound enough for him to abide by it all this time, but now he was doubting himself. Why couldn't he just accept that she can never be anything more than a fr-…he couldn't even say the word anymore for fear that if he had to listen to himself say it, it would cause his already damaged heart to splinter and crack even more.

Okay maybe it could work out in some way, he didn't know how at the moment but surely that's what a relationship is partly about right? Finding ways to make it work? But here came the problem, one he hadn't even thought of yet. What if she didn't feel the same? What if she only wanted to be his friend? Surely her turning him down would cause irrevocable damage to their friendship, how would be able to keeping looking at her beauty and knowing his admiration could only be from afar. The seeds of doubt had grew into long vines and torn apart the cage around him and gave him another exit from this endless war.

The destruction of their friendship surely wasn't worth the slightest chance of something more was it? Ah, but this concept of 'more' is what was making it seem so appealing to him, images and visions of possibilities flooded his mind and suddenly the tide of war had changed and the reward was now outweighing the risk. Logic and love raged inside him and his mind was beginning to take back control, he couldn't do this. It was wrong, it would only end badly for both of them. He couldn't risk what they already had just based on some silly notion of what could-

"Robin?" the sweet voice asked again

He looked up to the girl from where he had been staring, and he found himself lost in those serene emerald pools and the radiating smile, suddenly all the conflict and arguments that battled within him were silenced. Suddenly the answer was clear. Before he could stop himself he had pushed his face forwards the few feet that separated the two as they sat together on the couch and quickly his lips met with hers. Hearing a muffled squeak he tried to withdraw but found his exit blocked by her arms snaking around his neck. Quickly he lost himself as the beautiful girl returned his affection just as eagerly. He couldn't believe that it had took him this long to find the answer to a question he had known from the beginning. It could have never been just 'friendship', and now it never had to be.

 **The End**


	2. Day 2 - Intimacy

**Dick/Kory Week Day 2 - Intimacy**

Ever since they began dating it had been hard for Dick to decide what his favourite part of their relationship was. On one hand, literally, there was the hand holding. He had never thought that the simple action could feel so warm and affectionate or how close and safe it made him feel. He had definitely found himself subconsciously finding the girls hand when they were together, neither needed to say a word and still the closeness was almost unparalleled.

Kissing was something he definitely didn't complain about either, after the first it just seemed to get better and better. It had gone from light kisses to full on make-out sessions and often the first would turn quickly into the latter, only the levels of oxygen in his lungs acted as the timer for their battle of tongues. The adorable blush that would radiate on her cheeks when they broke for air was definitely a bonus. Kissing was awesome.

But then there was cuddling, the action in which he was currently partaking in. Words failed him to describe the feeling he was experiencing, it had to be somewhere between serenity and bliss. Her bed was extremely comfortable and he had found that he had been sleeping there most nights since they had been together. A normal couple probably wouldn't be regularly sleeping in the same bed at the beginning of their relationship, but then again Kory wasn't a normal girlfriend, she was more emotional and seemed to need the closeness a lot more. That was definitely as good a reason as any.

The mid-afternoon sun shone through the large glass pane and down onto the couple. Dick squinted as he opened his eyes to look around the now bright room and his face was plastered with a smile as he felt that his arms were cradled around his sound-asleep girlfriend. Gently he lifted his face and kissed her lightly on her cheek before lowering his head once more and balancing it on her shoulder. He smiled warmly as he heard the soft rumble of a purr that resonated from her, he had been baffled by it when he first heard it but after her explanation that Tamaranian's were descended from some kind of feline species it made more sense. It wasn't really the sound itself that was special, but the meaning. The purr was created from a feeling of love and safety and so for him to be the cause of it, gave him a huge sense of pride.

Taking his eyes off his girlfriend's sleeping face he noticed the clock hanging on the wall and he smirked at the hand resting on the 12. His early morning routine had recently become much more of a battle when he could simply stay in bed with his girlfriend instead of having to get up at 6am for training. He told himself that he needed to get back to that routine…but that could wait a few more days, Starfire cuddles were more important right now. He felt the warm being next to him stir and he smiled as she rolled over away from the light to face him. "Morning gorgeous"

She fumbled her hand about awkwardly before raising it and slowly dragging it down his face "No morning"

He had to resist the urge to burst out laughing from her strange action, instead he simply smiled "It's 12 Star, don't you think we should get up?"

She wrapped her arms around his torso and pulled him forwards so that her face was buried into the crook of his neck "no" she mewled, "cuddles more important"

He chuckled softly, resting his chin against the top of her head and holding her tighter. She was definitely right, cuddles are more important.

 **The End**


	3. Day 5 - Flying

**Dick/Kory Week Day 5 - Flying**

The chilled night air rushed past the two as they darted through the skies as the twinkling lights of the city burned below. Zipping between the towering buildings and barrelling down the busy roads, Robin's smile never faulted. It was a very special moment for Kory to see her boyfriend in such a jovial mood, despite his best efforts he was often still reserved, still believing that he had to carry the world on his shoulders and blame himself for the failures of others, still so cautious and calculating. But here, in air above the city. Robin was free. Kory smiled brightly as she listened to his excited shouts, tightening her grip around his chest, she lowered them slightly so they swooped over the treetops of the park.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Richard?" she asked with a chuckle

He tilted his head around and beamed at her "You have no idea, Kory"

Spinning them slightly, she rocketed higher up into the air before hovering slowly. "I wonder" she said with a playful smirk.

He raised an eyebrow to at her expression "Wonder what?"

Her smirk grew "I wonder how many aerial manoeuvres you would be able to perform before I would have to catch you"

"Oh, I'd say at least 15. Let's say we find out, shall we?" with a grin he tilted his head far enough to peck her on the lips before letting himself plummet into the darkness. Kory bolted downwards after him. She couldn't supress her giggles as she watched him perform somersaults and twists that didn't even seem anatomically possible for him to perform but yet he did it with grace that must have taken years to master. Gently she scooped him up from his freefall and flew over until they landed on the roof of the tower they called a home.

"You are quite the show-off" she said with a giggle. She noticed almost instantly the silent response and she stepped over to him "Richard?"

He rubbed the wetness away from his eyes with his forearm and attempted a smile at her "Sorry Kory, it's just that um….doing those stunts with you, it reminded me of…" he stopped himself there as a few more tears leaked down his face.

Realising instantly what he was referring to, she moved the few steps between them and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "I am so sorry, Richard" she said sadly, rubbing his back "I should have realised that it could cause you feelings of sadness"

He leaned back slightly and pressed his lips to her cheek. "Don't be sorry" he smiled reassuringly, "It's been so long since I have performed like that and I guess I never realised how much I needed to do that…to feel that way again" he began gently stroking her cheek with his thumb. "The last time I did that was with the people I loved and even though they're not here anymore… I still get to do it with someone I love just as dearly"

She stroked her cheek against his and smiled softly at him, "And you always will, Richard" she paused and looked back up to the sky "Would you like to continue?"

"Nah, we've done enough flying for tonight" taking the girls hand he led her down the stairs from the roof. "Well it was my idea to go flying so it's your turn to pick, Kory"

Eyeing the empty common room she gave him a playful smirk.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Hope you enjoyed these little stories!

Sorry it's been so long since I last updated anything on here. It's been a mix of me being busy with uni work and me being lazy. For some reason I keep putting off writing stuff for Firsts and so I've just been procrastinating a lot. It'll be finished relatively soon **I promise** and then after that I've got loads of other ideas to work on. I have the most fun when I'm writing random spontaneous ideas that I come up with so I'm probably gonna stick to that approach in the future because it's fun and it means I actually produce content rather than sitting around doing nothing.

Feel free to follow me on Tumblr (same username as here), i repost a lot of Titans stuff and will gladly reply to any messages you want to send me.


End file.
